weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Shooter - Survive
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Shooter - Survive; ---- 2th Dec 2010 Plot ---- Crowds of blood-thirsty monsters, crawling from every corner of the secret research base. Gloomy basements and modern labs, darkness changing into blazing bulbs. The only usual thing is: you're in a bad place alone, and there's no one to help you! Gameplay ---- Have you ever felt yourself like machine? A killing machine. Have your muscles ever been so tensed it's hard to breathe? Could you imagine being a single whole with your powerful gun? Can you stand alone in an endless fight with a crowd of hungry beasts, constantly appearing from nowhere coming up so close? Horror chilling you to the bones. You feel desperate. There's nobody around in this military complex warehouse. The place is totally deserted. You have as many weapons as you wish, but only one life. So, let them scream, because you are not here to die! You will stand as long as you can, right? Huge crowds of monsters will surround you creating intense atmosphere. Use various types of weapons to destroy them! Different types of beasts will make you spend longer time to deal with them. By the way, you can also freeze the enemies. Enjoy four implants and such bonuses as additional gadgets, three armor types and first-aid kit. You are free to choose out of three control modes, including accelerometer! Dynamic music and sound effects in Survive mode will help you to feel the game with maximum tension possible! Play time unlimited! A 2D Side Scrolling Shooter Alien Shooter is also available. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer On screen controls ---- Movement, fire, switch weapons. On screen display ---- Health, ammo, credits, lives, level. Characters ---- Marines Features ---- Maps ---- Weapons ---- Shotgun, Grenade Launcher. Equipment ---- Enemies ---- Aliens, praetorians, alien queen. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Developers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Awards ---- Releases ---- Version 1.0.1. Reception ---- References Citations Alien Shooter - Survive (iPhone) Footnotes Category:Android Games Category:Video games